The chronicles of madness
by Frickish
Summary: This is the story of Moo, and all the other Irken ocs I have made up. Moo feeling pity for one of the Irkens she was meant to hunt, takes Peepyn in and gets into all sorts of wacky adventures. Chapters will go as follows: Moo, Moo, Tid, Tid and so on.
1. Beginings

The coldness of space did nothing to put the Irken off her mission. Moo looked around her tiny room, basically a desk with lots of papers and books around her. Next to her was her Sir unit, Gigta. The Sir unit was made of what seemed to be polished steel, with sharp, shark-like teeth on the tin shaped head. Gigta had small, thin arms, barely thicker than a twig but twice as thick, which ended in two clawed hands. The cylinder shaped body of the Sir unit was plain except for the divide symbol on its middle. This was mainly for cosmetic affect, as it really didn't do anything. To serve as feet, two triangular cylinders floated above the ground, giving off jets of smoke as they did so. These feet never touched the ground, as Gigta preferred to make itself taller than its master. Gigta's eyes glowed red as it looked at its master, an Irken equal to it in height.

Moo always wore an old pink shirt, covered with a few dirt patches but other than that looking pretty new. The shirt itself was striped, and was lighter in hue where the arms of the Irken were. Moo was also wearing black trousers, and these did not look as grimy as the shirt she was wearing. She grinned at her boots, observing the spikes on the end of the plain black boots. She was proud of her job and who she was. Moo, the Irken bounty hunter. Her activities were illegal, of course, but that's the way she liked it. Her antenna twitched in anticipation as her ship gave a large beeping noise; she was ready to land. Turning towards the door behind her, Moo looked over to Gigta, trying to remember her mission. It was not a glorious one; mainly a pickup mission. She had to pick up a runaway Irken, and look after her for a few days. Nothing special, though she was to be paid handsomely for the capture. She got the knife out of her PAK, a metallic circular object attached to her back, and walked out of the door of her ship, and into the outside world.

The light of whatever star was lighting up this place burned Moo's eyes. She looked around, shielding her purple eyes from the light, and looked around the land around her. The plants growing at her feet were a strange purple hue, and the houses around her were all cone shaped and wooden. Resisting the urge to burn down the whole place, Moo decided to search for the Irken she needed. She got out a picture from her PAK. A small Irken with grey eyes. Typical, a rare breed. No wonder she couldn't kill this Irken. Moo muttered to herself as Gigta looked around, occasionally greeting the other Irkens and strange grey blob creatures that roamed the village. After a few hours and finding nothing, Moo started to get frustrated. She was getting sick of the world around her, the bright purple grass and the strange tan cobblestones were making her sick. She looked around for something to kick. Finding a box, she swung her foot into it neatly. The box didn't move at all, only giving off a muffled scream.

"Eh?" Moo muttered, kicking the box again. Another scream. She kicked it again. This time, A head popped out of the box.

"Do you mind?" The grey eyed Irken muttered. "I am trying to get some sleep."

Moo was a little taken aback. Despite smelling like rubbish, the Irken was around her size, almost similar except for the longer face the other Irken had. iAnd much more innocence too.../i Moo mused dreamily, looking at the Irken with a kind of stupor. The Irken was wearing nothing but black, and a small skull shaped necklace. The Irken blinked for a few seconds, getting used to the sun, before placing her head back inside the large brown box.

"Excuse me!" Moo shouted, opening the box. "I am Moo, bounty hunter."

"What?" The Irken screamed, "I haven't done anything, I swear!" The Irken curled up into a ball, shivering a little, until Gigta picked up the box. The Irken and Sir locked eyes for a few seconds before the grey eyed Irken sprang out of the box like a jack in the box.

"Look." Moo said with a sigh, "I'd love to kill you, but I can't." The grey eyed Irken blushed at this. "I'm not here to kill you, I am here to take you home."

"Home?" The Irken twitched the masculine looking antenna on her head. "My home is here; I have lived here for I don't know how long..."

"Well, some client found you and wants you home." Moo muttered. "Now, if you'll come with me..."

"No!" The Irken sprang in the air again, and started to run.

Moo gave a sigh, she hated runners. She chased after the smelly Irken, pushing past Irken and blob creature alike. Soon enough, they reached an area where strange bush like monsters with legs raced around a small purple paddock. Jumping onto one of them, the grey eyed Irken raced off into the wilderness. With a sigh, Moo activated her Irken spider legs, and chased after her. It took a few hours, racing through what seemed to be giant carrots with leaves growing out of the sides, until she found the Irken face down in the mud. Moo grimly lifted the Irken's head, letting her spit out cream coloured mud.

"Now, what is wrong?" Moo asked, feeling rage settle in her system like puddles in a flood.

"I know who is after me." The Irken looked away. "I have been avoiding them for a long time."

"Your parents?" Moo frowned at the Irken's nod, "But why? They are filthy stinking rich!"

"That's the point," The Irken looked away grimly, "and the fact they want me to marry a rich bloke."

"What's wrong with that?" Moo asked, antenna raising in disbelief, "Just marry the bugger and get his money. Job done."

"The thing is..." The Irken was now crying a little, lip quivering sadly, "I'm a lesbian. I don't want to marry the bugger, for money or not for money. I just want to...be free."

This shocked Moo a little. No wonder she had chosen to run away; the rich would always want their offspring spreading the seed, and being gay in this universe was illegal. Just like Moo's activities. Moo paused for a few seconds before giving the Irken a hug, rubbing her back a little before breaking it after a few seconds. The Irken looked up at Moo, eyes watery with emotion.

"I won't hand you over to them." Moo said after a pause. "Leave this to me. Gigta!"

"Yes, master?" The robot floated slowly over to its master, red eyes flashing.

"Get me on radio contact with the Prismies." Moo said, feeling a little thrilled about this.

"No..." The Irken cried out, stretching her arms out feebly.

"Just be quiet." Moo muttered, "everything is gonna be alright."

iHello?/i A deep voice came out of Gigta's divide symbol. The symbol also seemed to act as some form of speakers, Moo tried to remember this piece of info as she turned to the robot.

"I have some bad news." Moo said, trying to sound as down as possible. "I found your daughter...dead and floating in a river."

iWhat!?/i

"I can understand that this is a bad time for you." Moo said softly, trying to keep this as quick as possible. "I don't expect payment from you anymore. Goodbye, and sorry."

iWait...I need to know.../i Moo turned off the radio with a tap of Gigta's head. Gigta gave a small cackle, and ran out to the village to cause mischief. The other Irken looked on, shocked, looking at Moo with watery eyes.

"T-thank you." The other Irken cried, hugging Moo again. The bounty hunter rolled her eyes, feeling a little pain from the skull necklace digging into her chest.

"You're welcome." Moo sighed, pressing a button on her PAK. Both her purple Voot cruiser, which looked like two balls attached to a bigger ball, and her Sir unit flew down in a flash. "Now, we should be leaving."

"Leaving?" The Irken looked panicked, "W-what do you mean?"

"You're coming with me, aren't you?" Moo looked on with a humored look, "You can't live in trash all your life, and we have enough room for you."

"Are you sure?" The other Irken looked at the Voot cruiser, "That thing looks kinda small to me."

"It gets bigger on the inside." Moo smirked, "Don't underestimate its size."

"Still, I don't want to be a bother." The Irken looked on shyly, "I'm happy out here."

"You're coming with me, now." Moo grabbed the Irken's arm, dragging her in. "Besides, if your parents come on this planet looking for your body and find you, I'm not gonna live much longer." She pulled the Irken fully into her tiny spaceship.

"Oh, I suppose you're right." The other Irken sighed.

Moo chuckled at this, letting go of her arm. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Peepyn." The grey eyed Irken rolled her eyes, "Silly, I know."

"Nah, not as bad as Moo." Moo smiled, getting her Sir to man the spaceship. This was going to be a very interesting trip from now on, what with Peepyn at her side. She smiled a little as she thought about companionship, maybe it was what she needed after all.

*********************************************** 


	2. Infatuation

Moo had decided to give Peepyn a tour of her home before settling of to be for the night. She led the blue eyed Irken into the main room, a silver walled room with PAKs hung from the walls. A small television screen displaying a fire was directly in front of them, and a small black sofa stood in front of it. Moo looked on at the PAKs with pride, rubbing her finger against a silver coloured one. Blood stains could be seen pouring out of the PAKs, a strange blue liquid that smelled faintly of Monies. Peepyn looked over in shock, not knowing what to think. She was one of the lucky ones; she had been allowed to survive the murderous Moo's encounter. Peepyn walked around, touching the PAKs with a sad look on her face. Her sadness masked the relief she felt, the feeling inside her that reassured her that Moo had decided to keep her for the time being. Relief soon turned to affection, as Peepyn was really flattered by the chance Moo had given her. It was strange, being saved from a life of complete poverty by a bounty hunter, but it made her feel...safe. No one messed with Moo and got away with it, after all.

"What's the matter, Peepyn?" Moo looked at the other Irken with a curious look on her face.

"N-nothing." Peepyn looked the Irken in the eye. Peepyn noticed that Moo had purple eyes, the eyes of a commoner. Did that mean she knew what it was like to fear death, like Peepyn had been doing all the years spent living in that box? Peepyn didn't know what to think, she was transfixed by the sparkle of Moo's gemstone eyes. All Irken eyes sparkled; Moo's just seemed brighter to Peepyn at this point in time. Peepyn shook herself mentally, and tried to compose her thoughts. She couldn't have a crush on Moo, Moo was a killer after all. Maybe it was just a feeling of safety that the murderous Irken gave off that was giving her conflicted thoughts. Peepyn shrugged to herself, not noticing that she had been preforming all these mental actions right in front of a very confused Moo.

"You sure you're ok?" Moo asked, turning towards her recharge door, "You are really starting to act strange." Peepyn nodded, causing Moo to sigh and walk into her recharge chamber. "I'm going to recharge. Ask Gigta if you want something." She said, before the doors swished open and she walked through, causing the door to swish closed again.

The recharge chamber was a big bed, with wires snaking out of the sides of this bed. The bed really was made of metal, as it really just was a machine used for charging the PAK. Moo knew her reserves were at a long time high, but she wanted to rest and think about her day. The only way she felt comfortable doing this was in the deep robotic sleep she ended up in while recharging. Plus; it didn't hurt to get a little charged up in case of emergencies. Moo settled onto the bed and closed her eyes; she could already feel the wires moving around. She felt a jolt as the wires attached to her PAK, making her writhe in pleasure. That was the best part of sleeping; the orgasmic feeling you felt just before you fell into a slumber. She mused this for a few seconds, before she fell into a deep sleep.

Peepyn, meanwhile, was bored. She had watched the TV for a few seconds before getting sick of seeing a warm fire, and had decided to look around for some form of device to change the image on the screen. Scratching her head a few times, she noticed a strange device shaking on the ground. It seemed to be some type of communication device; she hadn't seen one in many years. The thing was rectangular in shape, with a large clear screen on one of the surfaces.

The screen was now showing a picture of an Irken, one that looked very old. The Irken had green eyes, almost as rare as Peepyn's, and antenna a bit like hers. The long thin antenna, unlike hers, had strange grey wisps on the end that looked like hair. The Irken was very pale, seeming sick with worry about something. The Irken was also wearing a strange lab coat, grey in colour with a strange blue badge on the front. The Irken looked over at Peepyn curiously before starting to speak.

"Moo?" The Irken looked quite annoyed now. "You look nothing like your adverts say you do."

"I'm not Moo." Peepyn explained, "I'm a...new helper."

Gigta entered the room at this point, saluting the blue eyed Irken. When the shark toothed Sir unit looked at the strange device, it quickly flew over and grabbed the device off Peepyn. Blood trickled from Peepyn's clawed hands where the Sir had scraped across them with sharp claws while grabbing the device.

"Sorry Irken unit." Gigta droned, "New kid, doesn't know what she's doing. What's the mission?"

"The whole Irken fleet is hunting for a couple of runaway Irkens." The old Irken explained, "I am in charge of the fleets, and we have been chasing the two for a long, long time. They have lost us now, however."

"How is this possible?" Gigta growled, "Nothing beats the Irken empire."

"They have reached...the borders of our empire." The Irken explained, "There is nothing we can do; the aliens living around are ruthless and will wage war on us if we should bring our fleet to their borders. They are a strong and aggressive race."

"Nothing beats the Irken empire." Gigta droned again, almost shutting off the device in frustration. The sir unit's loyalty to the Irken empire often made it state completely useless comments complimenting the Irken empire. The Sir hated this part of it, wanting to rip it out in frustration. But Gigta was trapped, unable to rip it out of programmed loyalty that felt about as flat as a paper plate. Gigta sighed, its elongated jaw hanging out, and then continued its questioning. "Who are the fugitives? We will hunt them down and kill them...for the Irken empire."

"Two Irkens, one really tall and wearing a lab coat which is white. His name is Toto." The Irken coughed a little, then continued, "Red eyes, and antenna a bit like mine, only the wisps are black rather than grey. The other one is smaller, with lavender eyes. At time of escape, she was also wearing a lab coat. This one has curled antenna, rather like Moo, but with spikes on the end. She is named Tid. I will now be installing a tracker chip into you, Sir unit."

Gigta would have groaned if its obedience chip would have allowed it. A jolt of electricity poured through its body, causing the Sir unit to shake a little in shock. Suddenly, it knew where the perpetrators where, what they had done, and how they would pay. The Sir unit grinning, gnashing its teeth while Peepyn shivered at the sight. Before she could watch the rest of what Gigta was doing, she retreated into the recharge chamber. The doors opened and closed around her with a swish, and she gave a sigh of relief.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds of calming down. The Sir unit's glowing yellow eyes at downloading the information was scary enough, but just thinking about what the Sir unit was envisioning scared her to no end. Sure, these Irkens were criminals and needed to be taken down, but not killed! She calmed down a little more when she looked at Moo, her fangirlism of the murderer getting a little too much for her. As an Irken, she felt attracted to the idea of death and destruction, but she still felt something hold her back. Was it a defect? Maybe so, maybe it was the thing that made her...no! The Irken shook her head and looked at her necklace. Her sexuality would never be a fault, at least not to her.

She sighed, walking towards the bed, and sat down on the metal surface. Wires stirred a little at her presence, but as she wasn't lying fully on the bed they couldn't reach her PAK. She looked down at Moo, noticing the curled antenna twitching in anticipation. Peepyn smiled, and frowned as she looked at her own antenna. She had the antenna of a male Irken, long and uncurled, with a triangle shaped wedge on the end. These always bothered her, confusing her even more. She looked over to Moo's, getting a huge desire to stroke them. Irken antenna were very sensitive; just a stroke would give erotic shivers down any Irken's spine.

A finger found itself crawling up the Irken's head, walking past the fanged mouth and closed eyes, and rested on top of the head itself. Irkens were always bald, except for the two antenna on the top of the head. Peepyn shivered, resisting the urge to stroke the feminine antenna she so wished to have. It didn't take long till the claw like finger resting on Moo's head slowly stroked Moo's right antenna. Moo muttered in her sleep, moaning a little at the touch. This made Peepyn's insides tingle; she hadn't touched another since...Peepyn looked over to her necklace softly before distracting herself with more stroking. Soon, she was stroking with both hands, one on each antenna. Moo was moaning loudly now, giving off feverish gasps. This encouraged Peepyn to continue, losing herself in the moment. She resisted the urge to moan herself, looking at the writhing Irken. This was heaven...now if only she could get away with it. Her own antenna were now feeling tingly, seeming to pick up on the shivery feeling that Moo must also have been feeling. Peepyn closed her eyes, exhaling softly as she moved on top of Moo. Straddling the Irken, she lay down a little, still wary of the wires, and breathed in Moo's scent. Naturally, Moo smelt of blood and mud, but it seemed heavenly to Peepyn, who was now lost in her lustful dream. She just had to...she missed the touch of an Irken, feeling nothing but cardboard and mud for far too long. She didn't notice when Moo's eyes shot open, and only noticed at the Irken's loud shout.

"What are you doing?" Moo roared, throwing Peepyn off her. The blue eyed Irken looked at Moo with terrified eyes.

"I...I'm sorry!" Peepyn backed away, watching the Irken rise up on her spider legs with a growl. Peepyn ended up backed against the wall, and curled into a ball in fear. This made Moo stop, and retract her spider legs. Something about Peepyn's cowering self had made all her rage melt, replaced with just mild annoyance rather than rage. She was overreacting, after all. Maybe she could give this Irken a chance; after they got to know each other, naturally. She walked over slowly to the cowering Peepyn, and patted her back. The blue eyed Irken looked into Moo's purple ones, watching for a trick. She knew that bounty hunters made up sneaky tricks, and Moo's vile but complicated way of cutting off an Irken's PAK required both skills and cheap tricks. The two looked at each other, watching to see how the other would react. Slowly, Peepyn moved closer to Moo, taking her into an embrace. Moo patted Peepyn's back softly before breaking the hug, and walked out of the room without a word. Peepyn looked on, too confused to react. She was about to die, wasn't she? She assulted Moo, sexually as well. She shivered as she lay on the bed, quickly realising what she had done and watched the wires quickly snap into her old and rusted PAK. She shivered at the wires connected to her, and suddenly felt everything fade to black.


	3. And now for someone completely different

Several days beforehand...

"Wake up, Tid." A soft voice woke the small Irken up. "We need to get to work."

Tid opened her eyes, and looked up at the source of the voice. In front of her was an incredibly tall Irken, one with long antenna that ended in a strange triangular spike. Toto was wearing his normal grey lab coat, stained by a few liquids that he had been splashed with in his short life. He also wore black trousers, as most Irkens did, and big black boots. Tid smiled, looking into her friend's red eyes, and got off the recharge chamber.

"Thank you, Toto." Tid smiled, giving a yawn.

She looked around the silver box, feeling a little disheartened by the lack of space, and jumped off the bed. She released her Irken spider legs, just so she could be the same height as the other Irken, and walked beside him. Toto smiled, looking at the purple eyed Irken. She was wearing casual clothes, contrasting the formal uniform he always wore. She was wearing a thick black jacket on top of a striped T-shirt, and blue jeans. Apparently, the Irken had imported the clothes from a place named earth; they always looked strange to Toto. The two walked out of their room, which was basically the recharge chamber, and into the main hub.

The two lived together in the Irken job hub, an apartment used by the workers of the Irken genetics lab. Neither of the two had a choice in the job they had received; like normal law abiding Irkens, they had their jobs chosen at birth. Toto was thrilled to have his job, but Tid was not so happy. Toto enjoyed messing with things to see how they worked, while Tid preferred making other Irkens happy in other ways, rather than taking them apart. This was one of the several differences they shared, and was often what kept them working as a team. Toto, while being as ordered and neat as possible, loved to argue and prove his point. He could never do this with Tid, as she would always shout at him until he listened to her. Another very strong reason why Toto never won was because Toto always found himself lost in Tid's eyes, and would often forget what the two were arguing about and would agree with her. Toto continued to ponder why he did so while the two walked down the pure white hall, pushing past smaller Irkens as they walked. The really small Irkens would often mutter to themselves, wishing that they were as tall as Toto, and the ones catching up to him in height would often shout Irken swear words as he walked on by. They knew he wouldn't do anything; Toto rarely resorted to violence unless it was completely necessary.

The two reached a steel door, one guarded by another Irken. This one was hidden under what seemed to be many scarfs, the only things visible were the two differently coloured eyes that the Irken had. One of the eyes was green, while the other was red. The contrast was the most interesting thing about the Irken, as the antenna and any other visible features were boringly average. The Irken retracted a tentacle from their PAK, connecting with Toto's and then Tid's PAK. After a few seconds of processing, the heavily clothed Irken gave a small nod, and let them through the door.

Inside the room was a table, and what seemed to be a dead Irken on the table. This was no normal dead Irken either; this one was a smeet. The smeet was just as big as Tid's hand; this caused the smaller Irken to run over in shock and check the baby Irken out. The smeet had red eyes that no longer shone, and antenna that were slightly curled but so short you could only just see them. Toto looked at the smeet in his normal emotionless way, and set out to work. Grabbing the limp body from Tid, he started poking it with probes from his PAK. Tid, on the other hand, looked around the room for something else to occupy herself with. She walked past what seemed to be millions of strange tanks, each with blobs or body parts growing in them. The tanks often had a purple liquid in them, and when they happened to be body parts, Tid could swear that they moved. She shivered, and moved onto another part of the room.

She looked on in awe; this room was filled with robots. The robots were all standard SIR units, she could tell by the cup shaped heads and the big (now grey) eyes that they had. Tid loved SIR units, and felt jealous that only Irken invaders and bounty hunters were allowed SIR units. She sighed, accidentally knocking one over. The SIR unit fell to the floor, eyes glowing red as the head of the robot hit the ground with a small clang. The robot looked around with a sigh, seeming quite depressed about the whole situation. It was at this point that Tid remembered that these were prototypes; this one seemed to have emotions unlike normal ones which had emotion controlling chips that could be removed if the Irken wished to.

"Now, what is going on?" The robot asked, "I am clearly in the prototype room, I am not complete!" The robot hissed the last few words, eyes glowing a brighter shade of red as it did so.

"Well," Tid grinned, "I'm sure I could fix you." The SIR unit looked at her with a strange tut. "What do you wish?"

"A female Irken, asking me that sort of question?" The SIR unit would have rolled its eyes if it could, "If you were an upstanding male Irken, I'd talk about having my emotion chip checked. I am not supposed to be a jerk like I am, after all."

"Yes," Tid rolled her own eyes, "Maybe if I get into your head..." The Irken reached for the lid of the SIR unit's head, causing the SIR to jump back in shock.

"Don't," The SIR growled, "touch, me!"

"But what about your..."

"I don't care!" The SIR unit frowned, "I refuse to be operated by a moron female like you!"

Tid growled a little at this point, "I'm not a moron!" Tid yelled, jabbing the SIR unit with an Irken spider leg. The SIR's eyes glowed blue for a second before switching off completely, now just a hunk of metal on the ground.

Tid sighed, now feeling quite guilty about what she had done. Despite SIR's having no real emotion, Tid always saw them as somewhat sentient. She saw them as obedient animals, the only kind of animals left on Irk, or any of the planets part of the Irken empire. Before Tid could get sidetracked, she decided to fix up the little SIR unit and keep it as her own. She had always wanted one, and when asked she could say she was simply testing it. After all, it was her job to fix up all of the SIR units in the room, or it was now, anyway. She grabbed the speared into SIR unit's head, looking at the huge hole she had made. Taking the lid off, she noticed with a sigh that both the obedience and the emotion chips had huge holes in them, with the emotion chip seeming to be hanging on by a screw. She looked around for another source of an emotion chip; she was only going to keep it as a friend so an obedience chip would not be needed. To her disappointment, she found nothing at all.

She looked around at all the SIR's, lined up neatly in a row and hanging on by strange hooks that would take them off into the meeting spot where the Tallests and the invader Irkens would meet and the invaders would get assigned their jobs. Tid sighed, thinking of all the fun it would be to run off and explore new worlds. She never thought of what the Irkens did on the lands, she just thought of the prospect of meeting new beings that would obviously form an alliance with the mighty Irken empire. Before she got lost in her own little world again, she decided to grab one of the other SIR units, almost snapping the head off in the process. She opened the lid, and looked inside. This was a new, experimental SIR, with a chip she did not recognise fitted into the head of the SIR. This one also had no mouth, which made Tid feel a little sorry for the robot that couldn't talk or show emotion. Maybe it didn't have emotion, Tid thought as she checked for an emotion chip. Nope, she sighed, putting the SIR down, no emotion chip at all.

It took her a few hours, but Tid eventually found a SIR unit with an easily removable emotion chip in it. It was strange that all the other SIR units had this strange, green chip inside them, but Tid pushed these thoughts aside as she started to carefully remove the emotion chip of the other SIR unit. She did this by taking out an Irken spider leg with a screw attached. As jobs were often stated at birth, Irkens were given PAKs that would help them do the jobs they would grow up to do. As an Irken scientist, Tid had screwdrivers, saws, open flames, strange tweezers and a pipet in her PAK. Toto probably had different objects in his PAK, but she never really asked. After she removed the small grey chip, she held it in her Irken spider leg carefully before removing the other, broken chip from the Sir unit she broke. She screwed the chip in carefully, and then took a few seconds to admire her work as the SIR unit activated. Blue eyes stared back at her, with a strange smile that formed around the SIR's otherwise smooth surface. Tid looked at the mouth, confused. SIR's didn't normally have a mouth. Her thoughts were interupted when the SIR unit suddenly jumped around, knocking all of the other SIR units on the floor.

"No, don't do that!" Tid ran over to the happy SIR unit, who was unwittingly pushing all the SIR's on the floor. Some of them glowed red; Tid knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Intruder alert! SIR units have been stolen!"The loud intercom barked. Tid paniced, grabbed the SIR unit (who was now holding what seemed to be a book) and ran of to where Toto was working.

Toto, on the other hand, was peacefully working on disecting the dead smeet. He hummed to himself as the knife he was using cut though the soft flesh, singing as he rose yet another organ from the Irken's dead body. He only had a few more organs to remove and check, when he noticed the intercom going off.

"Teenage jerks," He muttered, rolling his eyes, "they all want SIRs of their own, but they don't realise that they don't deserve them." He tutted to himself and cut out the rest of the squeedly spooch when Tid ran over, holding a gleeful SIR unit in her hands. Toto sighed, he should have known the clumsy Tid would have done something like this without supervision. He gave her a grim smile, and grabbed the SIR unit.

"I know, I know..." Tid looked at the SIR unit sadly, noting that the book it was holding was about the history of a strange species of plant and animal hybrid. "I've done bad, and I know I shouldn't have messed with the circuitry, but one of them was sexist and I got mad and..."

Toto's stern face fell after hearing Tid's stressed voice. He sat down, placed the Sir on the floor, and wrapped his arms around his friend. Tid sniffled for a few minutes, and then calmed down a little. Toto let go of the Irken, and looked towards a window that was beside his work station.

"You'll have to admit to it, you know." Toto said softly. "You might get two years in jail, or working as snack giver...I'll miss you."

"But I don't want to go to jail!" Tid sighed, "Why don't we just leave this place, before we are caught?"

"I don't think that is such a good...ah!" Toto began to speak, but was quickly grabbed up by Tid's Irken spider leg before he could finish his sentence. The intercom continued to scream, talking about how the "idiots who messed with the good SIR units" were located in the science depratment. Tid ran across the hall, back to where the SIRs lay on the floor, and looked around for something to escape in. Toto looked at her with disbelief, and half heartedly pointed over to what seemed to be an emergency exit, leading to an escape pod. Tid made a small squeak, and rushed over through the chrome hall with the fallen robots, and into the emergency exit, which seemed to be made of a wood like substance. The place creaked with every step Tid made, so she decided to let Toto go and tiptoe through the floorboards. She looked towards Toto, who now looked like a lost child at a fair rather than a proud Irken scientist.

"You can go back, if you want." Tid said softly, looking at Toto with sad eyes. "I won't hold it against you."

"Y-you know I can't." Toto sighed, grabing Tid from behind. "I promised to never...never leave your side."

Tid tried not to smirk. "There's no need to get all mushy, Toto." She sighed, hugging him tighter, "You love your job, go back to it. Go back to what you love, Toto."

"I made a promise." Toto said, looking at a small gathering of Sir units that where forming at the end of the exit hall, "And I am out of options anyway. Come on, let's move it!"

"Right ho!" The SIR said, skipping towards the other SIR's, "I'll hold them off while you get the escape pod sorted."

"You sure?" Tid asked, causing the SIR to nod.

"It is my duty." The SIR replied.

Tid looked back for a second, and then raced to the escape pod with Toto. The escape pod was a gold coloured circular ship, with two seats and one SIR holder on the inside. There was a wide window which also served as a door at the front, one which Toto had now half opened in his hands. Tid quickly got into the ship, looking back at the SIR she had just befriended. The SIR was firing back with guns that came out of his head, but even though the SIR was new and more advanced it was getting beaten into pieces. The SIR looked at Tid with a smile, its eye just hanging out, and quickly ran over to Tid's side in the ship. The escape pod quickly rose, and shot out of the room, leaving a large hole in the ceiling. The SIR's looked on with glowing red eyes before flying up after the escape pod.

"You know how to get yourself in trouble, Tid." Toto laughed nervously, looking down at the SIRs rising like swarming bees. Soon enough, they started to reach the planet's atmospheric layer. The ship started to shake and shudder, and Tid quickly grabbed onto Toto's side as she looked at the burning metal around her.

"We're not gonna survive much longer." Tid shivered, looking down at the red hot SIRs, "Either from them, or from this falling apart."

"We'll be fine." Toto said softly, "We'll be fine."

A few deadly minutes passed, and the SIRs started to turn white with heat. Soon enough, the SIR units were set aflame and fell down the sky like downed planes. The explosion of metal and overheated circuitry could be seen to look like fireworks, that is if Tid and Toto had the desire to see what was going on. The two had covered the other's eyes with their hands, too scared to see anything but black. The ship continued to rise, and soon raced across space. By this time, the rocking had stopped, but the ship had ran out of fuel trying to get out of the surface (and through the ceiling) as quick as possible.

For now, the two continued to drift into space. To save oxygen, the ship inserted wires into the Irkens and let them rest, their PAK's now giving them full life support. The ship continued to float aimlessly through space, until it reached the gravitational pull of a random planet, and pulled the ship in. The ship fell into the planet's strange sky like a comet, smashing into the hard surface of the planet. The inhabitants of the planet looked on in awe, not realising the strange beings that were going to enter their planet. This was fortunate for the two Irkens, as these beings were very teritorial, a lesson they would soon learn. 


	4. Impact

Tid woke up with a start, looking at the rubble around her. The planet she was on was huge and green, like an endless field. She got up slowly, feeling pain in all her joints, and looked around some more. A giant white flower towered above her, and on this large daisy was the SIR's body. The head was dented, but the Sir seemed to be ok. After a few seconds, the Sir slid off the giant flower and landed in a heap in front of her. The SIR groaned, and looked at its new master with a sour looking face. It was hard to read the SIR's emotions, but it did seem quite annoyed. Tid realised that a bang to the SIR's head could result in temporary personality change, or a reduction in function.

"Are you alright, Tid?" The SIR unit sighed, brushing dust and debris off of its head.

"Yeah, just need to find Toto, set up a camp and live here for the rest of my life." Tid sighed.

"I'll get Toto." The SIR unit smiled, his eye still hanging out. It turned to leave, but Tid stopped it.

"Do you want me to fix your eye first?" Tid asked, worried about her only robot buddy.

The SIR nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

It then ran off, lifting up chunks of the escape pod with new energy. Tid smiled, she was already starting to get fond of her own SIR unit. While she waited, she tried looking around for some food. She walked around the place, looking for snacks, and soon got distracted by the sites around her. She knew it wasn't Irken to love the green plants waving at her like the family members she so wanted to have. She didn't care, and she didn't care about how empty the planet was, either. This was her planet, the planet where she and Toto could live in peace forever. She gave a large sigh, her smile as big as the green world that was poured out in front of her like paint. Her smile turned upside down as soon as the SIR unit returned, which wasn't very long. The SIR unit was holding Toto's unconscious body, which was hanging limp in the robot's arms.

"Alive." The SIR nodded, "Just out cold. He should be fine soon enough."

Tid walked over to Toto slowly, sighing as she looked at his limp body. His lab coat was ripped to shreds, showing off the smooth Irken chest he had. Tid blushed a little, he wasn't lying about working out. Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, she looked at the rest of him. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his left eye slightly swollen from the impact. There was also a sheet of metal coming out of his arm; Tid knew to leave that alone just in case he started bleeding. She stroked the arm softly, and looked up as Toto started shivering and moaning. Tid stepped back, startled, as the Irken rose slowly out of the SIR's grasp, and looked around.

"Where?" He started, still groggy and confused from the trip. The SIR unit beamed at him, holding out what seemed to be a packet of popcorn.

"To get you going." The SIR unit grinned. Toto nodded slowly, and began to eat. Soon enough, he perked up, his good eye shining like a ruby as he looked around him.

"Wow," Toto started, "this is amazing...what is this place?"

"No idea." The SIR unit sighed, "I was supposed to be installed with an intergalactic chip...but I think they forgot about it."

Tid blushed, hoping that the big chip she had removed was not that chip.

"Best thing we can do is find civilisation, and see if they can help us." Toto sighed, looking around. "I see a river up north...might be water though."

Tid shuddered. Water was horrible. One of the worst ways of Irken torture was to dip someone in water repeatedly until they were burned all over. Tid hoped she would never get such a treatment.

"Right, we'll be heading there." Toto said, after a pause. "SIR, get me some paper. I wish to draw up a map."

"Please don't call me SIR." The SIR unit sighed, "Don't you know that you should name me? It makes the experience more heart warming."

"I can't think of a name right now." Toto rolled his eyes, grabbing the paper that the SIR had removed from his head, "And to be honest, we don't have time. We are on a distant planet with no way out, and we have no idea on what is out there."

"All I know is that it is wonderful." Tid smiled, looking around, "You never see this in Irk!"

"That's because Irk is safe." Toto replied, "Come on, we need to make shelter for now...we don't know what is out there." He continued to draw on the map, leading the group towards the river. Tid sighed and followed, along with the SIR unit.

"I just want a name." The SIR sighed, "I don't care if I am ROB or Gaga...just name me!"

"I need to know you more first."Tid scratched the top of her head, "But I'll call you Bob if you want...till I come up with a better name."

"Thank you!" Bob said, jumping up and down, "I have a name!" It shouted to the heavens.

Toto stopped, his antenna in the air. "Wait." He whispered. He hid behind a bush, and seemed to be spying on something behind it.

"What is..." Tid started.

"Shush!" Toto looked at Tid desperately. "Look...I...I know them." He pointed from beyond the bush, and Tid looked on in horror at the creatures in front of them.

They looked like giant green lizards, with four feet with huge sharp claws. The heads were pretty much like a triceratops, a snarling three horned face with eyes that were as red as blood. The tails were long and thin, with what seemed to be blades at the end. Tid gasped in shock, these were the Three horned gattlers: a species that had long gone extinct in Irk. These creatures were known to be more vicious that the Irkens, killing anything in sight (or smell). The only reason why the Irkens (and SIR) had not been spotted was the fact that two of them were fighting over a meal, a strange round creature with stalks for eyes. The spotted creature lay below them as the two creatures tried to bite the other's neck. Before the battle could be watched to the end, Toto ran back to where the ship had landed, tears of fear in his eyes. Tid walked after him slowly, looking at the Irken who was now sitting in the rubble.

"We're doomed." Toto cried, "I can't believe I made that promise...if I didn't have such a bond with you I could have left you...but no. Of course not...Irkens aren't supposed to feel love, specially not to nit wits like you."

"Nit wit?" Tid frowned, "There's no need for that! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You...stole a SIR unit!" Toto suddenly yelled, causing Tid to flinch, "I hope it was worth it! You've ruined both our lives, and now we are stuck on a planet with terrible predators!"

"Excuse me." The Sir unit said after a pause.

"What?" Toto spat.

"May I add the fact that arguing will not solve anything?" The SIR unit made a small beeping noise. "I have a feeling building a shelter would help us out more than...yelling."

Toto stood up slowly. "You're right." He sighed, "I'm...I'm sorry Tid. You're not a nit wit, just a little dense. Let's try and build a base together, then we can work out what to do."

Tid nodded, and the three began their work on the new base, using the rubble of the old ship and some strange plants they found around the area. 


	5. Nature's venegence

Peepyn woke up after a few hours, rubbing her sore back as she did so. She looked around the room with a sigh, wondering if Moo had calmed down yet. Her long and thin antenna twitched at the sound of Moo's voice, muffled by the steel door. She sighed again, her antenna dropping to the floor. Maybe Moo was talking to her SIR about ejecting her. Peepyn's eyes watered, her vision going blurring from the tears forming in her eyes. She blew it. She...what did she want? Peepyn looked at her skull necklace thoughtfully, trying to get a meaning out of it. It had a meaning, and she knew what it was...but she still looked at it, thinking about the events of her past. She always looked at the necklace, knowing that it symbolised something much more than it seemed.

Alaro...the name echoed in her head, her body shuddering as memories hit her. Alaro was always her better half, a spunky young Irken...one who had shining red eyes. That's all she could remember about the Irken's appearance, except for the necklace that was given to Peepyn before she ran away. Their memories would always be kept in that little trinket; Peepyn swore she would never forget. But she knew her memory was fading fast, and there was nothing the young Irken could do about it.

The doors whooshed open, bringing Peepyn out of her daydream. Moo looked at her sternly, her Irken spider legs making her seem bigger than usual. At Peepyn's shuddering, Moo brought herself down to Peepyn's level. The two Irkens looked at each other, blue eyes facing red. Peepyn couldn't help but blush; the Bounty hunter's shimmering eyes where making her feel rather nervous.

"I-f you want me to leave...I...I will." Peepyn stammered, "I didn't want to bother you in the first place, honestly I didn't!"

Moo's eyes lowered, seeming softer than usual. "No." Moo lowered her shoulders, "I...I don't desire to."

"But why not?" Peepyn looked at her, wide eyed, "After all I have done to you and everything!"

"I..." Moo whispered, her voice straining to make a noise at all. "I liked it."

Peepyn blushed heavily at this point. "Uh...well..."

"I just want to ask one question." Moo said softly, looking around. "Why did you do it?"

Peepyn looked away, trying to find answers in her head. One niggling answer hit her, and after a short pause she decided to come clean. "You..." She gulped, "remind me of...Alaro."

Moo looked at her curiously. "Who?"

"Alaro..." Peepyn seemed to sing the name, her eyes going soft and mushy at the thought of her old girlfriend. "She was supposed to be my servant...but...anyway, when my parents found out...they went to have her executed."

"What!" Moo shouted, quite astonished by this.

Peepyn nodded, "Before she died, and before I ran away, she gave me this." She held the skull necklace, "She liked Gothic stuff, and kept this necklace on her at all times." Peepyn fiddled with the necklace. "All I can remember about what she looked like...was that she had red eyes, the same shade as yours."

The two Irkens looked at each other for a few seconds, before a loud beep snapped them out of the moment. Gigta walked in, glowing a bright red as it did so.

"We are reaching the planet!" Gigta yelled, "But we have received a transmission from the leader..." A screen jumped out of the SIR unit's head, forming static that quickly formed into a strange humanoid shape. The figure was hidden in shadow; the only thing that was seen was the almost glowing red eyes of the strange humanoid in front of them. The being gave a small cough, and started to speak.

"We have spotted Irkens on our planet." The creature growled, "Your kind promised us this land for us to live the rest of our lives on; it is unacceptable that you are now trying to take over this planet. Please evacuate as soon as humanly possible." The creature panted heavily; a strange heavy tail could be seen in the background. "Our past has been a tiring one, as you will recall." The eyes looked at Peepyn, widening a little. "We have been oppressed for what you have made us, and we have put up with it till now. Now, please get rid of all Irken life on this planet before we declare war on you all. Remember, we are still just like you." The transmission then ended, the screen forming static yet again.

"Who...what was that?" Peepyn shivered.

"I don't know, I haven't seen a creature like that before." Moo looked on with a frown, "Oh well, its the least of our worries. Let's get onto the planet."

"Good idea." Peepyn shivered, "I don't like being off land for too long. Makes me homesick."

Moo nodded, looking at her shipmate with a knowing grin. "That's the worst thing about being a bounty hunter." Moo said softly, "The loneliness."

The two looked at each other as the ship raced off, past the three golden moons and towards the green coloured planet that was their destination.

They soon landed on the planet gently, looking around the green grass outside the ship with confusion. Peepyn looked on in awe, while Moo looked on with skepticism. Peepyn quickly ran out of the ship, rolling on the grass playfully and running around with Gigta. She ran up the strange giant purple flowers, picking fruit from the side of the tree sized plant. Moo watched with amusement, and then stepped out of the ship. The bright light hurt Moo's eyes for a second, but as she looked around she smiled at the familiar plants that grew on the planet. It was as if the Irkens kept this planet as a zoo; all the plants that had become extinct on Irk were here. She walked around behind Peepyn, picking up fruit the blue eyed Irken had dropped. The fruit looked like little oranges with strawberry pips on the outside. A Juicy Podicon, Moo thought it was called. She peeled the skin (which held the seeds), showing off a small tan coloured fruit that appeared to be cut into sections. She played with the fruit for a while before chucking it in her mouth. The sour taste surprised her; these were normally sweet. Moo continued to walk on, following Peepyn until she noticed a strange green lizard.

"Peepyn, get down!" Moo said, jumping on her partner. Peepyn looked up, blushing a little.

"What is it?" Peepyn asked, "I was just gonna check out that creature there. This is so exciting!"

"Going up to stuff you are not familiar with is gonna get you killed." Moo hissed, "This is a Three horned gattler. It kills on sight."

"Well, who is that next to it then?" Peepyn asked, pointing to a strange hooded figure.

The figure was covered in a huge cloak that covered their entire body except for the feet, which were three toed and clawed like the Three horned gattler. The creature turned around, showing a face that was covered in a veil. The veil was designed so only the eyes were seen, red eyes that were very similar to the ones in the transmission. But this creature had no tail, just what seemed to be three horns jutting out of the cloak. The creature looked at the two hiding Irkens with what seemed to be hate. The creature looked at the Three horned gattler, and whistled and roared at it. The green rhino like lizard charged, bellowing and growling at the two Irkens. Moo rose to the ground, picking Peepyn up as she activated her Irken spider legs. The strange humanoid whistled again, and more of the creatures thundered down the hill that Peepyn and Moo had been walking up.

"Gigta, help us!" Moo yelled at her Sir unit. Gigta nodded, and flew in front of the creatures. It held its metal arms up and braced itself as several heavy creatures raced into it, battering and flattening it until it couldn't be seen anymore. The bright red glow slowly turned to grey as the creatures thundered past, trying to catch up with the two Irkens.

"Oh no..." Peepyn looked at the fallen Sir with teary eyes, "Gigta is down..."

"We have to get out of here." Moo said, trying to hold back tears, "These things want us dead..."

"But why?" Peepyn asked, "We did nothing to them..."

The two continued running, the creatures still racing after them. Soon enough, the spider legs began to get worn from all the running, and the two slowed down considerably. Moo looked on with tears in her eyes as she saw the green blur behind her grow closer.

"This is it." Moo said, looking down on the Irken she was holding. "Game over."

"It can't be." Peepyn frowned, climbing up Moo's back and onto her PAK. "There has to be something in here!"

"Look, don't." Moo frowned.

Peepyn opened the PAK, throwing out what seemed to be an onion on the ground as she searched for an item. The Three horned gattlers crowded around the onion curiously, seeming to forget why they were chasing in the first place. Some tried to eat it, but the others would always headbutt them out of the way. Moo walked up to the creatures slowly, and saw their humanoid leader on top of the only one that was still.

"Why are you doing this?" Moo asked.

"You are fully aware of why, Irken scum." The creature hissed, "We are unlucky to share such a common bloodline with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me." The creature frowned, the Gattlers now finished with their game and crowding around their master protectively. "You made me who I am, you and your..." The creature shuddered, and whistled again. The Gattlers seemed to grin as they circled around the two Irkens, horns seemingly at the ready.

"Ok, now it is game over." Peepyn sighed. The two embraced as the creatures closed in. They knew that nothing could save them now; these creatures were known to take a bomb to the face without complaining. Moo looked to the sky, hoping for a miracle to happen. And that it did.

Another strange creature flew through the sky, dropping to the ground in the middle of them all. This creature was also hooded and had red eyes, but also had a beak and strange feathery hands that poked out of the cloak. The creature gave its own small cry, and strange birds landed on the ground. These birds had the heads of lizards, but still had beaks. The talons of the creatures were webbed, suggesting it was a water dwelling creature, but nothing else was really obvious.

"Flrit." The horned creature hissed, "Let me kill these intruders."

"Not today. Give them a day to leave." The feathered creature explained, the birds cawing as he spoke.

"Rules are rules." The horned creature frowned, "Though I have been seeing a lot of their kind around...sounds like a trap to me."

"We can deal with them at a later time. We outnumber them in natural resources, as we respect the nature they have given us." Flrit stroked their beak, "The blame can be pinned on me if they decide to intrude, but I have heard of a bounty hunter coming to sort out the escaping ones anyway."

"I am that bounty hunter!" Moo shouted.

"You?" Flrit rolled their eyes, "Is this what they call pro these days? Good luck surviving...Three horned gattlers are not the only dangerous things here, and there are more nature leaders out there." Flrit rolled their eyes again, "Honestly, I was expecting artillery, tanks, the works. Not just a crappy SIR."

"I have other methods." Moo said, getting out her knife, and showing them the onion shaped device. "The knife cuts off PAKs, the Drabaliser can distract wild animals for a short amount of time. They are all I need."

"That's a bit short sighted." Flrit sighed, "Whatever. You'd better get out of here and find that...those...yeah. Scum." The creature nodded, and then took off. The Gattler leader looked at the two with hateful eyes, but started to walk off with their pack.

"That...that was lucky." Peepyn shivered, clinging on to Moo. "What now?"

"We have to find those Irkens." Moo said softly, putting the Drabaliser and the knife away, "Come, let us search." And the two began to head north, into land that hadn't been explored by Irkens like them in eons.


End file.
